saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO:NA - Chapter I: After the Fire
Floor 50, August 7th, 2026 Flying at max speed. Galant flew at high speed thought pains of Algade at high speed. No time to think. His heart beating was uncontrollable as was his breath, not so was his mind clamed and cleared. At his back, a group of PKs. Ones dressed in silver armor with green wings. The others were mounting large black dragons, twice as big in comparison to the tamers, with cart ears spotting out of their heads. Galant doesn’t stop nor is afraid of them, yet, his speed decreased second by second, and his tired wings would not last much longer. Second by second, they approached to him, and at the same time he speeded to set more and more distance but it was useless. He can hear the roar of the dragons nearer and nearer, while the players readied weapons against him. He looked this, and drew his best companion of all times, Blamung Blade from his back and then Carnwennan from the sheath on his waist right side. They get near some rocks outside of the large woods. His wings shatter. He felt to the ground, and rolled on it getting back up and pointing his sword to the players, gazing at them with his blue brilliant and serous eyes. The first dragon raised and widened its wings, as it roared, while Galant kept right in front of him. Two other dragons pass by them two. The cat-like player above spared him. He nearly eludes it, as the spear passed next to his head and slashed his back. But, as the player was getting back his spear Galant jumped and slashed the player, as he briefly looked back, noticing black armored player, with golden details getting out from the hidden woods, and fighting them leaded by a young brown haired boy. One of them jumped and threw him out of his monster as the leader rises his sword and smashed his face with it. Other two do the same with the other horse. Galant grins, noticing it was a great calculated ambush. He looked to his front again, as the other PKs got nearer; Galant sliced to his right with Guren, slashing diagonally the body of a green PK, and then he turned around slashing the wing of the dragon making the player fall from it and at last he charged Stardust Slasher with Blamung and sliced. The wave clashes with the body of the dragon and part of the player, as both of them fall down, leaving almost no time for the blue dressed player to jump above them, and fall looking towards the black armor player that were faring well in battle, and so he looked again towards his front, as others of that same guild advanced towards the remaining players he did the same. He clashes swords with two players at the same time, parrying the blade of one of them, and then slashing the hand off, which then was killed by another of the black soldiers. Another appears as Galant is kicked on his side, and gives his back to his opponent. Bad idea. He’s slashed on his back but her uses the momentum of the kick to roll on the ground and get up again. He parries the blade of other player and making a circular slice, cutting the throat of a player with cat ears. Other player tried to get to his back, but he eluded the sword by bending his knees, as the blade slashed some of the hair of his head. Galant slashes his body in the meantime, but the player continues and tries to hit him with his shield. Never less he parries the defense weapon and kicked the leg of his adversary forcing him to his knees. Galant get to his back, and slashed the throat from his back, ending the battle. He looked to the leader of the black soldiers smashing a player head to a rock repeated times, he could look to his HP almost reaching read. “TAIKEUS!” He looks at him. “I believe the man’s dead.” He says in a sarcastic manner. Taikeus laughs but the players shatter on his hands. The players regroup. “Another defeat for the alliance of Cait Siths and Sylphs! Mongrels that don’t award our Supreme King as such! We’ll prove them wrong, in rivers of blood!” All of them cheered, raising their weapons to the air, except Galant who kept silent, sheathing back his weapons. He walked closer to Taikeus. “You’re done now? I have the intel for which I was asked for, and no time to waste in your little protocol stuff..” “Alright. We’re going back to the camp. Once we are there, share that information with me.” --- They arrived at the tent and get next to a tent soon as they do. Taikeus activates a Mirage Sphere. It projects the image of the level. Galant begins to speak. “I intercepted the Sylphs and Cait Siths riding here, towards the south east, towards the city of Tritos, as the others we intercepted over the last days. All of them they followed same path.” “Why are think they are going towards that city?” Taikeus asks. “That city is the nearest to the labyrinth. That means, the players are preparing for the 50th boss battle. Someone is gathering forces. The question is who.” Taikeus nods his head. “You have any other intel?” “For what I heard, Salamanders are at the south of our position, several kilometers from the city. They’ve set up a camp in there. And it seems, General Eugene himself commands their forces.” “General Eugene.” He remains still and thinks. “Salamanders are the physical strongest players, and therefore, it was said that he was the strongest salamander. But I heard he was defeated by a simple Spriggan shit. Funny, considering Spriggans are not at all strong it terms of close combat. He’s no great threat.” “You don’t have an idea of what you say.” Galant interrupts. “Underestimating your opponent is a stupid trait. No matter what are your capabilities as a soldier, tactician, or what so ever.” Taikeus shrugs, disliking the mercenary’s words. “Now, if I‘m of no further use, my own concerns are waiting.” He grabs his weapons and walk to leave the table with Taikeus approaches from his back. “I need one more thing from you: I need to deliver a message to the General.” “I’m not message boy for your guild.” “You stand what’s necessary.” “Bullshit.” He turns, facing Taikeus. “I’m for high priority and solo missions alone. Nothing more. That’s not the arrangement with your King. I just take direct command from him. Not from you.” “We need you to send message to dangerous area. Salamanders are strong!” “You just said they were weak, haven’t you? Send your own men.” He turns around, almost getting outside the tent, leaving Taikeus clenching his teeth “By the way, the king wants to see you.” “Tell him I’ll go to the castle tomorrow.” Galant gets out of the tent spreads his wings and flies out of the Supreme Legion camp at the south of the level. “Fucking shit…” Taikeus enter inside the tent, going back to his own concerns. --- Galant flies at max speed towards the east. He was thinking about what had just happened, Taikeus and his scum soldiers wanting him to act as message boy. He was, at least, not HIS message boy. He continues travel hoping not to find any other guild or race army to get on his way. “RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” He hears a sound no his left, stopping his way for a moment. He looks towards his way, considering forgetting about the scream and continue on his way. But looking towards that place and a second scream descends diagonally at high speed, spinning on the ground before pacing both of his feet on the ground. A small camp, no more than 10 players. A small guild was probably hiding from the troops of the Supreme Legion. But no a single one of this guild could be seen. He runs thought the place, but still nothing was there. He hears a sound of cracking wood, and notices it came from a big rock next to the camp. He rushes to the rock and jumps above it, and once he was down turns around. Two players, smashed against a wall like on a small crater and huge quantities of blood spread thought the place. In front of them an imp player with white hair and deep violet eyes. He black and violet clothes, with some silver armor and a sword slung across his back. He was with both of his hands on the back of his waist. He doesn’t turn around not even when both look at each other at the same time. The imp speaks first. “You arrive a bit late…Champion of Aincrad.” Galant falls suspicious. “You are one of the members of this guild?” “In fact I was indeed with them. However, I’m not member of their group. Because, guess what: the one that killed this two…”he opens his arms to his side, blinks his eyes revealing once he opened them deep red eyes and a shining smile. “…was me…” “VRSMA user!” Galant rushes at his the second he finished speaking and charges Grey Fist in his left hand, ramming his fist at him but the imp player catches the fist in midair with his right hand. “Not bad at all…” The imp rises his hand while grabbing Galant’s and hits him on the beginning on his stomach, facing him on his knees, loosing part of the breath on his lungs. However, he quickly recovers and attacks the imp a second time charging both of his punches with Garuru Fist, but once again the players blocks with his hands, and this time turns 360º delivering a hard kick to the side to making him hit the rock at his side. He fell to the ground shortly afterwards. The imp forgets about him, gives his back and presses a communicator on his right ear. “Hi Zomrat. Yes. I’ll meet the rest of you in a moment…” Galant is trying to get up. Three other Cait Sith’s appear out of the rock, which seem to have just found out what happened. “WE WILL AVENGE OUR FRIENDS!” In milliseconds the player killer turns around, aiming both his middle and index finger to the players as energy charges at his hand. “Yamigan!” He shoots Darkness magic energy bullets from the tip of his fingers darming greatly the players. Galant rushes at him. “METEOR IMPACT!” The imp player bends his entire head, as Galant’s kick was millimeters from his chin. “SHIPPU KOKUTENFUU!” Galant quickly changes his legs and deliver ah hard kick directly to the face of the player forcing him back. After the impact, both players took distance. “Take refuge! He’s too strong for you!” The player places his hand on the ear and finishes his talk, as Galant gets up in front of his keeping his sight on every movement he made. “No. It was nothing. I’ll be soon there.” he hangs looking once again to Galant “Amazing! I actually didn’t think you would manage to hit me, Galant. What he said was indeed true.” “He..? You are…” “Yes I am.” He places his hand on his chest bending his body to Galant, what was creepy for him. “Member of the League of Darkness Knights and member number 7th of the Band of the nine, Lyunatix.” Band of the Nine. According for what he knew, that was a party formed by nine skilled players from each race members of the League of Darkness. However, he thought it but a myth. But now, he notices that he was wrong. Galant again rushes at him this time with fist ignited with fire, but the player catches it once again and tried to use the same move from before, but Galant predicted this, and unsheathed his dagger backhanded with his other hand, and slices upwards Stardust Slasher in close quarters forcing the player backwards and distancing themselves. “You are good, as Mordread told me. But I thought actually that he was exaggerating a bit. And I still think the same …” Galant draws his weapons. Lyunatix does the same, but he backhands his own sword. “Aussterben will taste your flesh!” Galant attacks first, rushing at him, but Lyunatix jumps backwards flipping in the air and landing on his feet aiming his left hand’s middle and index fingers to his enemy. “Yamigan!” He begins a fast shoot onslaught on Galant but, the champion deflects most of the bullets with both of his weapons and then jumps upwards, and once he is out of his reach slashing with Crescent Stardust Slasher, which Lyunatix could barely avoid rolling on the ground out of the attack’s reach. However Galant felt down just next to him and began a close quarter’s fight. The Champion started sending his downwards, which he parried with Aussterben by lacking it on its way. Galant then used Shimmer Spike with his dagger but the player killer was well moved his sword blocking the stroke and moving to Galant’s right side, attempting to bend his sword backwards as if being a hook, and slash his back. Galant bends his entire body forwards, the sword’s edge caressing the hair at the back of his head, but the rapidly recovers and forces him back with a frontal kick directly to his chest putting some distance between them. Still the imp shows his wings and rams at the mercenary, who then did the same at max speed against him. They clash all their blades between them, causing a strong shockwave round the place. “I was still expecting way more for my master’s archenemy…” Galant remains sill looking to his rival’s red eyes. “Those eyes…Result of the VRSMA right? Thought you can use Darkness type magic, You aren’t a Darkness user like me…” “I’m a user of darkness in my style, Galant!” “However a dishonor to your kind! Lyunatix!” A huge slash appeared in the middle of both players, making a huge cut across the place sending both players on opposite directions looking towards other imp looking at their battle with a long katana on his hand, which he quickly returned to the sheath on his left hand. “Who is this…” Galant whispers, as the blonde imp player looked at him, and then towards the one of his race. “Ahhhh. What’s up Jack? Still trying to find your great battle and shit?” “Shut up!” “Jack…” Galant had heard that name in the past. According to those words, Jack was the name of a solo imp player, wielder of a katana known as Yahaza. He travelled thought the wide and long of Aincrad. A prideful player, yet a lover of battle for what he’d heard. He was known as the Lone Ronin for this. He jumps to the ground where Galant and Lyunatix where fighting, and rushes to the imp player, while preparing to draw his sword as Galant rushes to him at the same time preparing Crescent Stardust Slasher. Lyunatix smiles, and puts forth his empty right hand forth and snap his fingers. Both Galant and Jack develop their attacks. “MAXIMUM PAIN!” Lyunatix yells A huge repulsion filed surrounds Lyunatix, as the attacks clash against it, and none of them could manage to even touch him, much for Galant’s and Jack’s impression. “I would continue playing, but they are calling me on other place, and both of you at the same time are too strong for me alone.” Lyunatix spreads his arms in opposite directions using magic “Dark mist!” Black mist covers the entire area. Galant and Jack spread their wings but when they were out of the mist, Lyunatix was nowhere to be found. “Coward!” Jack yells. The mist disappeared beneath their feet and they stepped ground once again. He slowly sheathes back his katana, while Galant looked at him. They share a stare. “This was my fight. Not yours.” Galant tells him “Who are you?” Avoiding the comment, Jack responds. “That’s none of your business. As neither was this battle.” “The player had run from a battle with me some days ago. I’ve been searching from his since then.” “You’ll continue then, since thanks to you, he is gone.” “Not exactly. I’ve just found a good opponent.” “What the…” Jack rushes at his at max speed, as Galant blocks his both of his blades his katana, locking their weapons with each other. After some seconds they force each other back. “I don’t have time for this Jack!” “But I do!” Jack rushes at him using a fast iaido, but the Champion eludes jumping above the slash and starting to fly. Jack swiftly follows him but Galant this time counters with a Crescent Stardust Slasher, which is also eluded by the imp and both of them clash blades. Galant attacks him with his dagger, but Jacks bushes him back with his feet faster, and start flying, with his opponent following his tail. Galant starts a vicious onslaught of Stardust Slashers against his rival, but jack’s speed is more than enough to defect every single of his strikes with his own blade. The last attack is deflected towards Galant, who could nearly elude it and the attack cuts part of his shoulder. Still this didn’t stop on his and made a powerful slash while passing next to Jack- he follows his rival now. “Iai!” He brings out his sword single time and high speed, making a cutting shockwave towards Galant’s direction, who brings out his weapons blocking the strike from his body, but stopping in the process. Jack approached him in the meantime, and sings his sword to him. Galant parries with Balmung and sing the momentum kicks Jack back, but he returns faster and using the same move from an opposite side. Galant, blocks with Carnwennan what and spins while attacking Jack with both blades, but the player blocks both of them with the katana, pushing both blades out and also Galant’s body out of balance. He rams his right fist to Galant’s face, but the champion spins by the strikes momentum, and using it rises his back leg to kick his face with his hell. But Jack lifts up the scabbard of his Katana, blocking the leg, which passes by thanks to a small diagonal inclination. Galant still continues the move and with his other leg, kicks him on the ribs, sending him several meters from him. Jack advances towards him once again drawing his sword from up his head, but Galant blocks with of both swords. Jack tries to hit him with his scabbard, but the champion now also blocks his strikes with is other sword and then tries to stab him with his knife. Faster than he could tab him, Jack spins on the places a descending kick, which almost hit his face, but it just clashed against his upper chest, sending him rocketing to the ground but meters before touching ground, he spins and touches ground with his feet. “RYU-KEN!” He looks up, but just above his head, Jack plummets to the ground at high speed, and Galant barely avoids the strike to the ground. Galant gets up and looks at him ready to continue. Jack gets ready his fist to his wrist, as Galant did the same with his right. “RYU-KEN!” “GREY FIST!” Both power clash creating a shockwave of wind and beneath their feet, the ground seemed to become a small crater right beneath their feet. “Enough for me…Champion of Aincrad.” Jack says, parting from him. “You knew who I was way before, didn’t you?” Galant also backs off after he did it first. “No. I just discovered it.” Jack places back his sheathed sword to his belt’s left side “And you that is why made me fight and end it?” “I wanted to see who you were. Now I do. More than enough…for now.” “Well good for you. But I don’t have time for useless fights.” “Dueling and fighting is a clash between souls. No fight is ever useless.” Galant turns around. “I don’t have time to be wasted on this Jack!” “And on what then? The solo player, a VRSMA user according to what they say; the great Champion of Aincrad searching for the members of the League of Darkness Knights?” “That is not of your fucking concern.” He looks back at him. “And what can you tell me about you? eh? You seem a loner. Someone travelling among levels without purpose neither something to in this world.” “Not of your concern…” “Touche…” “I’m just waiting. Waiting for a moment soon to arrive. Once it appears, war begins.” Galant looks back at him. “We’re both waiting for the same. I don’t have more time to waste with you. I’ll go to my more important stuff to attend.” Galant spreads his wings at his back, but just when he was about to fly, jack speaks to him. “Work for the Legions?” “Not now. My own things. I just left my squad in the south.” “It’s a waste to have a player as you next to the Supreme Legion.” “I’m just there for personal gain. Nothing more. I don’t think the same as them.” “Yet, there you stand. Next to them.” “I will do whatever I must to see this Game cleared. I don’t care for the means.” “A sword like you next to Hao isn’t a good idea.” “And that is why you go alone, while you could find work, or a way to clear this shithole faster.” “Things shall speed up once this floor’s boss level is cleared.” “I know…” Galant get ready to leave. “We will finish this fight ,Champion. Upon a day.” Galant doesn’t care about what he says. Spreading his wings he continues fling towards the north, towards a quest, he had never finished... --- Galant slashes in half a monster. Two others appear just in front of him. He double uses Stardust Slasher dividing their bodies in half without any effort. As he looks back other five appear. He clashes swords with the first one, but the power of the strike makes him loose his sword from his grasp. The Skull Servant notices this and attacks him, Yet the champion blocks with Guren and grabs Laevatein on his side, slashing upwards and dividing in half the shield of the monster, then paring his blade with dagger spinning and beheading it. The next two at the same time come from him. He blocks both strikes and struggles with both monsters trying to block him to get close, but they try to his him with their shields. He makes the sword slash out of his reach by spreading his arm circularly to his side. As other tow make he rolls on the ground blocking the first ones strikes and slicing just beneath his arm, the other tries to attack him but he kicks him back strongly making it clash the one on his back. The other appears, but he grabs the monster with his blades and uses it as shield kicking it and making the clash and fall to the ground. He notices his sword on the ground, just at the back of the group he had just kicked back. The first group appears, attacking both of them as the same time. Galant deflect the attacks rapidly and stabs the one on his left, then kicks the other on the shield and forces out his blade, killing it and then slashes with both swords at the same time, killing the other and leaving the other two just advancing on him in the small cavern. He rushes at them but as the send blades to wound him, he lets down his entire body, sliding thought the ground with the blades centimeters from his face. He throws Laevatein to the one on the left, and grabs Balmung Blade. The last Skull Servant approaches descending its sword vertically towards Galant’s head. But he parries with Carnwennan and slashes strongly with Crescent Stardust Slasher, cutting the legs of the monster letting it fall kneeling. He gets up and looks at the monster, which rises sight to him, but in that moment the Slayer of Cerdic, raising his sword to the back of his head and letting in down in a single powerful strike, cutting in half the skull. “Congratulations, Last Wave Cleared!” He walks and grabs Laevatein, sheathing it back to his side. He did the same with Balmung and then took a sight to Carnwennan, before sheathing it again. He continues walking and in few time, he arrives, and from the distance he could see it. Maximus Calibun. The golden sword stuck to the rock. He continues walking towards it, but before entering to the small cave, he makes several Stardust Slashers to the shadows on the dark places on the cave. “No one is here…” He continues walking getting next to the sword, and reads the inscription. “Only the player that values friends and love more than his life can possess this sword.” Galant takes out Balmung Blade with his left and then grabs Maximus Caliburn. After briefly struggling, the sword got out of the stone almost without making great effort, almost as if he had been fated to wield and use that sword. The golden blade shined strongly reckoning his new master and wielder. Galant takes a breath looking at the shinning silver blade with golden edges. It was a truly beautiful sword, and one unlike any other that he had seen before. He sheathed it to his back, and it fit perfectly. Galant grabs his crimson dagger and takes out from his inventory a leg sheath, placing his sword on his right boot by two small belts taking hold of it. He takes a look to Balmung Blade, and then takes out in backhand Laevatein. He briefly stares to his old sword. “Thank you all, ould friend…I will never forget you.” He then looks at Laevatein. “For you, Sakura. All this is for you.” He looks to both of his old silver blades “But I will finish what we started. I promise.” Galant rises both swords at the same time and now forces them diagonally to the rock where once Maximus Caliburn once was. The rock changes to a gravestone, while both swords remain stuck in the same position, and no one was unavailable to move them, except for Galant. The inscription read: “Here rest the souls of the Royal Knights: Lance, Guinevere, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan, Galahad and Elicia.” Galant lets gets to his knees closes his eyes and remains there for a long minute. Paying his respects to his friends. After it passed, he speaks. “We aren’t finished. But we're already halfway through. Next half is coming.” He gets up. “I shall join you on the other side. But not yet, not yet.” Galant gets out of the cave after some minutes walking and looks to the entire floor from up the mountain, as the stars danced in the sky and little light, rather the one of the moon could be seen in distance. He keeps his serious gaze on the horizon… “I’m coming for you, Mordread…” Category:Chapter Category:SAO:NA Chapters